Unexpected Visit
by Frayner
Summary: What would happen if Oga came home early from training when Hilda was injured. Tatsugarde fluff. Two shot.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Here we are with my third Beelzebub fic. Hope everyone enjoys it. ************As always, I**** do not own Beelzebub or its characters. Just this plot**

******************Note: Reposted because it got taken down.**

* * *

**Unexpected Visit**

Five days. Five days since she had been stabbed on that night. This was the first thought Hilda had as she slowly awoke to the morning sun filtering in through the curtains. As she opened her eyes she was graced with the sight of his room. Having been bedridden to his bed the entire time, this was what she was always awoke to. She had also been using his over sized t-shirts during her time there as well, not that she minded. She actually like them as they were comfortable and had his scent, a scent that she had come to like, even enjoy, though she would never tell that to him. As she lay there on the bed, she sadly remembered that they were not here, as they had left for training and she had to admit that she missed having them around, especially her Young Master, but it would better benefit them to be there than here.

It was still a bit early in the morning for her to wake, so she closed her eyes and rested for the time being.

She awoke again an hour later when she heard the door to the room open. She was expecting Misaki to come through the door, but was surprised when Oga came through instead, with Baby Beel on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here? Arn't you supposed to be to be training with _Kunieda_" she asked, her tone turning bitter when she said Kunieda's name, though she didn't really know why.

"Baby Beel really missed you and we finished training early, so we came back." He said while he handed Baby Beel to her. "He was also really worried about you too." He sat down beside the bed after Beel was out of his arms.

Hilda only nodded at his words and snuggled with the baby in her arms. She was happy that her Young Master was worried about her as she hugged the baby in her arms tight to her bosom. Baby Beel cooed happily from the affection he was receiving from the her and hugged her back just as tight.

Oga grabbed one of his mangas and started reading it as the room fell into a content silence, only broken Baby Beels gurgles.

As Hilda played with Baby Beel she couldn't help but wonder if Oga had also worried about her, but she pushed that thought aside and went back to entertaining her Young Master.

As the morning went on, Oga had started playing one of his video games and Beel had gone to join him. Hilda silently watched the pair with a small smile on her face before she grabbed one of her books and silently started reading it until lunch time came around.

"Baby Beel's hungry. I'm going downstairs to get him his bottle." Oga stated getting up off the floor.

"I'm coming too" Hilda stated closing her book and looking towards the delinquent. "Now help me up." she demanded as she moved towards the edge of the bed. Oga was about to retort and tell her to get up herself, but thought against it after remembering about her injury. He grabbed Hilda's hand and helped her to her feet. As they made there way down to the kitchen, Hilda kept a hold on his arm to help steady herself.

After they had had lunch, Hilda noticed that it was close to the time that one of her soaps airs on t.v. and promptly went to the living room, dragging Oga along in the process. She sat on the couch with Beel on her lap and Oga took the spot next to her on the couch.

The show itself was boring as hell in Oga's opinion. He wondered how this woman could watch this all the time and actually like it. As the show came to its end he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. Turning to look he found that Hilda's head was resting against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted and he noticed the slight rise and fall of her chest. The woman was asleep. He also noticed that Beel had also fallen asleep on her lap. He couldn't help but smile at the scene and let them be as he went to watching a rerun of Gohan-kun with the volume turned down.

* * *

Later that night everyone was getting ready for bed. Baby Beel was tucked into his little corner of the bed, by the wall and Hilda was lying on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Oga was busy setting up the futon that he would be sleeping on for the night. Once he was finished he turned of the light and murmured a good night to Hilda before moving onto his futon and lying on his side with a hand under his head.

As Hilda was falling asleep she couldn't help the thought that was gnawing at the back of her head. She was wondering if Oga had missed her while he and the Young Master were away on training and it was annoying the hell out of her. She usually wouldn't worry about these sort of things but her curiosity was getting the best of her and she just had to know.

"Oga." Hilda whispered breaking the silence.

"hmm" He grunted in response. Even though she felt silly asking this question she just needed to know.

"Did you miss me while you were away?" she whispered with a faint blush on her cheeks. She felt a little embarrassed asking the question. All was silent for a while before Oga spoke.

"Yeah. I guess I did." He said with a tired voice.

Hilda was pleased with his response as a smile formed on her lips and she couldn't help the warm feeling she felt.

As Oga was silently wondering why Hilda had asked that question, he suddenly felt his blanket shift. Opening his eyes he saw Hilda climbing onto his futon with her back facing him. She pushed back until her back was flush with his chest and rested her head on his arm.

Hilda silently wondered if Oga would kick her out of his futon but that thought diminished the moment she felt his other arm gingerly wrap around her waist and pull her close.

However awkward it felt for the both of them, they couldn't help but also feel comfortable in each others presents as they slowly fell asleep together.

* * *

**There is the first part. Second part will hopefully be longer. **

**Read and Review please.**

**Till next time.**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Here is the second part of the two shot. Hope you all enjoy it. As always I do not own ******************** Beelzebub or its characters. Just this plot.**

* * *

The next morning Hilda found the she had shifted in her sleep as she was now facing Oga with her forehead against his chest and her hands were holding onto his shirt in her fists. Oga had also wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders. Last night had been the best night of sleep she had had in a while and she knew exactly why. She felt safest with them around, especially Oga. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but the past few night she had had nightmares of Behemoth's Pillar Squad coming back to finish her off or worse, going after Oga and her master, but now that they were back she felt better.

Little did she know Oga had experienced the same thing that she had, which was why he had his arms wrapped around the her. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he felt guilty that she had gotten injured in the first place, then with him and Baby Beel going away for training, it had only made it worse, but just like Hilda, he felt better now that he was back.

They were both interrupted from their thoughts when they heard Baby Beel 'Dabu' happily from the bed. Both Oga and Hilda smiled and Oga grabbed Beel and placed him between the both of them. Beel squealed in joy as he snuggled into Hilda bosom and they laid there for the rest of the morning before they got up for the start of their day.

* * *

Baby Beel wasn't very good with words. He knew that and he knew the ones closest to him knew that as well, but if he could describe how he felt in words, he would tell you he was the happiest baby in the world. He was happily singing away on his father's head as he, Daddy and Mommy made their way to the park.

Why was he so happy?

Well when he had woken up this morning to find that Mommy wasn't in the bed he decided to explore a little and found the greatest site he had ever seen, Mommy and Daddy hugging each other while they were asleep. Then after making himself known, Daddy grabbed him and placed him between the both of them. He was ecstatic, even more happy than waking up after his afternoon nap to find Mommy sleeping against Daddy.

Once they reached the park, Mommy felt tired so she went to sit down on a bench close by while Daddy placed him in a sandbox with his bucket and shovel then went to sit beside Mommy. Beel had been worried about Mommy ever since that bad man had shoved his pointy stick through her tummy, something Beel had had nightmares about on a constant basis over the past few nights and no amount of consoling from Daddy could make them go away.

As Beel was playing in the sand box he kept thinking how about how Mommy wasn't feeling well so he got a great idea to make her feel better. Calling Mommy and Daddy over he showed them what he wanted to do and gave Mommy the bucket and Daddy the shovel and all three of them made sand castles together, something that made Mommy as well as Daddy smile. For rest of the afternoon the three of them enjoyed making sand castles together.

* * *

Later that night, Hilda was rocking her Young Master to sleep after feeding him his last bottle for the day. She was sitting on the edge of Oga's bed while Oga was sitting on the ground, with his back against the bed playing on of his video games silently. Once Beel had fallen to sleep she placed him on the bed and tucked the blankets in around him. She then turned to Oga, who had just shut off his video game.

"I want to take a shower." Hilda stated with a low voice as not to wake her Master. Oga, knowing exactly what she wanted him to do, got to his feet and helped Hilda to her feet before they made their way to the bathroom, Hilda using Oga to support herself.

"Close your eyes." Hilda stated once they were in the bathroom. Once she knew he wasn't looking she quickly undressed herself before wrapping herself with a towel, using Oga to support herself the entire time. "It's okay to look now" she muttered as she stepped towards the shower with her back facing him.

She turned on the shower and took a step in, taking off her towel as she entered the shower, but she hadn't anticipated how slick the wet tiles would be and slipped. She closed her eyes as she saw the wall coming at her quickly and waited for the pain that would soon come, but it didn't. A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her torso, preventing her from falling further. Opening her eyes she saw that Oga had caught her in her fall.

He quickly righted her but instead of leaving he moved his hands to the sides of her waist, keeping her upright. Hilda stood frozen in shock by his actions but quickly came back to her senses. Uttering a quick thank you, she then went to washing herself as Oga kept her supported by the waist. The entire time she couldn't help the small shocks she felt from where Oga held her.

Once she had finished, they both got out of the shower, but as they both stepped out they slipped again. Oga, not anticipating that they would both slip, pulled Hilda tightly to him and rotated them both so that he would land on his back, bearing the brunt of the fall.

Oga closed his eyes as his back slammed into the ground and he grimaced in pain. Once the pain subsided he opened his eyes to see Hilda staring down at him, her eyes shining with an unreadable emotion. He couldn't help but feel drawn into her as he started to lean up to her, at the same time Hilda started leaning down, both closing their eyes.

Their lips met in the middle and everything stopped for a second as they both felt a jolt run through them as everything stopped. Then like a spark igniting a flame everything came to focus as they both moved at the same time. Hilda wrapped her arms around his neck while Oga pulled her closer by her waist as they deepened the kiss. Hilda felt Oga run his tongue along her bottom lip and she responded by opening her mouth and sending her tongue out to meet his, both moaning as they tasted each other.

The next moment Oga had toppled them both over so he was on top as he continued to kiss the demon below him. They were both panting when their lips finally separated. Wasting no time Oga moved to her neck, liking and biting her pale skin causing her to moan as she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging on it when he found a sensitive spot.

Hilda was beginning to lose herself, never did she think that something could feel so good as Oga made his way down her body, planting chaste kisses along the way and sending a jolt of electricity through her body from where he kissed her skin.

Finally reaching his destination, Oga pulled back to admire the view, palming one of her breasts and squeezing, making the nipple jut out, before moving in again to take the nipple into his mouth and thumbing the other nipple.

Hilda arched her back, and let out a breath at how good it felt as she held his head to her. By now Hilda was panting and moaning in pleasure as Oga continues to suck on her breasts.

Oga suddenly pulled away from her breast, eliciting a small whimper from the woman beneath him, to remove his soaking wet shirt before moving back down to kiss her on the lips and place one of his hands on her thigh and began to stroke it.

Hilda was so distracted by the kiss, she failed to notice the hand stroking her thigh move higher up her thigh with each stroke before arching her hips when he ran a finger over her wet folds.

Oga couldn't believe how much he loved to caress her and make her moan, as he ran his middle finger along her slit before slowly plunging it into her moist center.

Hilda gasped as he began to slowly move in and out of her, spreading her further before he added another finger. She felt her mind go blank as Oga only continued to move in and out of her, pushing her closer to the edge, before he abruptly pulled it out.

Oga smiled smugly at her when she whined at the loss of his touch. Seeking revenge Hilda hooked her thumbs in the rim of his shorts and dragged them down before reaching between them to grasp his hardened flesh and stroke lightly, causing Oga to curse her under his breath. Oga let her have her way as she continued to stroke him,before pushing her hand away once he felt it had gone on long enough. Positioning himself at her moist entrance, he rubbed the head of his dick up and down her slit before pushing into her, burying himself to the hilt eliciting a sharp breath from her. He kept still to allowing her to adjust to the feel of him inside of her.

Hilda instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to urge him in further. She heard him groan before he leaned down to kiss her on the lips and begin to rock his hips back and forth in slow strokes. She could feel nothing but pleasure as he began to move inside of her. She began moaning louder as Oga started to pick up speed, hitting her sweet spot over and over.

Oga started to feel her walls begin to pulse around him as he thrust in and out of her faster and harder than before. Hilda could only see white as she was pushed closer and closer to the edge. Oga felt himself coming closer to the finish and with a few last thrusts he heard Hilda cry out in pleasure as she came on him, her insides clamping down around him, causing him to come inside of her and collapsing on top of her and rolling them onto their sides.

"That was... amazing" Hilda said still a little breathless.

"Yeah..." Oga responded his voice a bit raspy. As they lay together on his side Oga gently ran a hand over the small mark on her stomach where she had been pierced by Hecadoth's spear. "Hilda. Don't ever get hurt again for me." he said in a pleading voice. Hilda just stared back before nodding.

Once they had caught their breaths they went and cleaned themselves off again going back to Oga's room.

Hilda climbed into the bad as Oga went to lay out his futon, only to be interrupted when Hilda loudly cleared her throat. He turned to see her glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked with a cold voice. Oga only smirked at her as he moved to crawl into the bed beside her. They cuddled together before Oga gently grabbed Beel and placed him between the both of them.

"Tomorrow when Behemoth's Pillar Squad show's up, I call Hecadoth for myself" Hilda whispered before yawning. Oga grunted in response as they both let sleep claim them.

Even though they both may not have exactly know what it was they had felt that night, they knew that they felt something for each other as they finally let sleep claim them for the night.

* * *

**Wow. Didn't expect this to be this long. I have an idea for an epilogue but I'm not really sure if I should post it or not so I going to leave it up to you guys to tell me if I should or not. Oh, and just to tell you guys, I haven't forgotten about the part to of Let Me In. I'm still finalizing the plot for it, but I haven't forgotten about it.**

**Read and Review please.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Hilda's Revenge

**A/N: Well heres the epilogue like all you ask for. ************As always, I**** do not own Beelzebub or its characters. Just this plot.**

**Some lines were used from the manga.**

* * *

**Hilda's Revenge**

"Lets just have fun and play games." Yolda said sisterly.

Furuichi, looked at his only two options. Jump out the door behind him into whatever dimension it was connected to or go with Yolda. Either way his chances of surviving these next few minutes looked very slim.

"Come." Yolda commanded, putting forth her hand.

**"Too bad Yolda. You shouldn't look down on Alain Delon too much"**

"This voice is..." Yolda trailed of, shock written all over her face.

"This is..." Lamia started fishing through her pocket before finding what she was looking for. "Hilda-nee sama's communicator. How long has this been in my pocket...?

**"Lamia, since I asked you to do this, this is the least I can do for you."**

"Hilda-nee sama..." Lamia said, still somewhat shocked.

**"You two stand back"**

Energy started to crackle through the air as the communicator seem to levitate out of Lamia's hand and into the wasn't long until the occupants of the room could see something appear near the communicator.

_Could it be that she's transferring her own body through the communicator... _Yolda thought to herself. _Impossible..._

Finally the crackling subsided and they were able to see what to see what came through. There stood Hilda with the communicator in one hand and her sword in the other.

"Hmmm... Pretty good for a first try." Hilda mumbled to herself.

"... Hilda! And Oga..." Yolda said surprised and somewhat confused.

Sure enough said delinquent stood beside Hilda with one arm around waist and Baby Beel on his back. Neither made a move to get away from each other. If Yolda were to describe the scene, she would say they looked comfortable together, which pissed her off.

"Sorry for the wait Lamia" Hilda said, her lips curving into a smirk. "I'd like to thank you Furuichi. Considering this is you we're talking about here, this was well done."

"Hilda!" Lamia shouted, excited to see she was ok. Just before she was about to run to hug her though, she noticed that something seemed to be wrong with Furuichi.

"Oga!" Furuichi shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "How long are you going to stand there with your hand around my Hilda!" He cried, comical tears coming out of his eyes. Oga felt his anger spike a bit when Furuichi referred to Hilda as his, but didn't outwardly show. it.

"Good to see you, too." Oga said nonchalantly.

But it seemed Furuichi wasn't done. "While I'm out risking my ass, trying to find En, you're at home with Hilda-san. Admit it you want her all to yourself. You can just go die already!" Furuichi shouted and attempted to punch Oga, only to have his head buried into the wall by said delinquent.

"Shut up!" Oga said in exasperation. Both Yolda and Hilda sweat dropped at the scene.

"He deserved that." Lamia muttered to herself with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hilda...!" Yolda started after a everything settled down a bit. "How on earth did you two get here!?"

"What do you mean by 'how'? By using Alain Delon's power of course." Hilda stated. "It's his new teleportation technique 'varicen'. By using the demon world's electricity, he sent us through the communicator." she explained, holding up the communicator. "He did it specifically to counter you."

* * *

Meanwhile in Oga's room.

"Phew. It looks like... everything went well." said a completely exhausted and slightly shriveled up Alain Delon. "I lost my underwear in the process though"

* * *

"Oh!He did that!?" Furuichi asked, after finally pulling himself out of the wall. "He can actually pull his own weight!"

_Like you're one to talk..._ Lamia thought to herself.

"You do know that your ability is quite troublesome. However, a lower class inter-dimensional demon like Alain Delon shouldn't have been able to touch you at all..." Hilda said.

"Stop beating around the bush..." Yolda started, raising her right hand. "Just come right out and say that, 'since I got involved, he was able to reach you'" She continued as her mop manifested itself in her hand. "Since we were kids, I always hated that about you!"

"She brought out a mop from nowhere! Is that her teleportation skill!?" Furuichi exclaimed in shock.

"... Quit while you're ahead, or you'll be very sorry." Hilda stated.

"In fact..." Yolda started, a tick mark appearing on her cheek. "What I hate the most is that... we look so much alike!" she shouted launching herself at her sister.

At the same time Hilda moved as well, and in a flash it was over.

"You have a point there, I can't stand that either." She said from in behind Yolda.

Yolda starred in shock as her mop fell into little pieces on the floor and her hair fell out of it bun.

Both Furuichi and Lamia jaw dropped at the scene as well. The only one not in shock was Oga, as he watched on with a smirk on his lips, since he knew something like this was bound to happen. Ever since they woke up, Hilda had been itching for a fight.

"Now then, this makes things a little better, right?" Hilda asked, slightly turning to look at Yolda as she did the same. "Try it again, and I'll give you a crew cut." She threatened.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Hilda, that was sweet!"

"Of course! Hilda is a very good fighter!"

Both Furuichi and Lamia cheered which made Yolda glare at Furuichi. Oga just silently watched on with a smile on his face.

"Uh... oh, well, Yolda is also nice!" He cheered nervously. "In fact, I like it better when you have your hair down! Like a sexy, little demon!

_What is this fool saying..._ Lamia thought.

Well whatever." Yolda said as her mop started to piece itself together. "Besides, in this tight hallway, my long weapon puts me at a disadvantage. But you know... what if I did this?" Yolda questioned as the walls seemed to bow out and the hallway itself grew wider.

"She can do this too!?' Lamia exclaimed.

"What a shame, I was planning on getting you back myself." Yolda said while smirking. Just as she finished that sentence, both Isabella and Satura came up from behind Hilda, Satura holding her gun to the back of Hilda's head.

"Sheath your sword Hilda. Things are quite different this time around." Isabella stated. "Right now you're nothing more than an enemy infiltrating our Master's territory. If you show anymore signs of aggression, we'll forcefully remove you from here."

"Aggression? You're totally wrong there, Isabella. I only came here to have a little talk with little Master En."

"I don't give a damn!" Satura shouted. "The Master is quite busy right now, if you want to talk to him, take a number!"

"And there's one more thing..." Hilda started.

"Huh?" Satura said confused. Just as she said that black strands of miasma started lashing out at her. "Ugh... bastard..." she said after they wrapped around her, trapping her. She looked towards the source to see it was Hilda.

"The one who can barely think straight, due to this anger, because her mast and Oga was put in danger, is me! Hilda said coldly. Satura looked on stunned while Isabella readied herself for Hilda's attack. Oga looked at her wide-eyed, shocked that she was actually worried about him.

With blinding speed Hilda slashed Isabella's book to pieces.

"Isabella!" Yolda shouted, while Satura grit her teeth.

_Too fast... _Isabella thought.

"Damn... you..." Satura said through grit teeth. "Take this!" she shouted raising her gun but before she could use it, it had been cut to pieces by Hilda.

"'Aggression'!? Don't make me laugh... The ones who attacked Oga and my Master, were your subordinates!" Hilda shouted in anger. She raised her sword, at the same time channeling her demonic power into the tip. "Yet the one who can stop them doesn't even try. He pretends like nothing is happening at all. If that isn't aggression, Then tell me what is!?" Hilda shouted, launching her powers at Yolda.

Yolda barely was able to get her mop in front of it, snapping it in half in the process, but it still wasn't enough to block it all as she was thrown back.

"Aren't you girls the least bit ashamed that your master, take a stupid stance AGAINST HIS OWN BROTHER?" Hilda said, her voice getting steadily louder before shouting the last four words. " You make me sick, thinking that you're wet maid like me." she said in disgust.

_She's good. But who would have thought she was this goo... no, I always knew she was way better than us. But what's with this? She never seemed this good or determined while in the Demon world. After coming to the human world, she's changed. _Isabella thought. she then turned to Oga, who was busy appraising the damage Hilda had caused. _Is this the human who could make her change this much?_

Just as Isabella finished that thought, Black miasma appeared by the wall.

"Isn't that..." Satura started.

"The fluctuation in space when a teleportation sphere is used..." Isabella said, finishing Satura's thought. "Then that means"

"They've returned." Hilda finished, looking at the rift on the wall. Oga started cracking his knuckles, getting ready for the fight that was to come.

"Here they come... This is where the fight really starts" Hilda stated, mentally preparing herself. This was exactly what she was looking forward to. Getting revenge.

A hand appeared with the black swirling energy.

"Nice work, but you're now relieved wet nurses." Demonic powers shot past Hilda to towards where Yolda was on the ground.

"I can't believe... you tried something as stupid as hiding from us..." Hecadoth drawled, raising Yolda by her throat. "There's no need for you anymore"

"Yolda!" Isabella shouted as she and Isabella rushed towards her.

"Freeze." Graphel said, stopping them both in their tracks. "I'll get to you guys next. So just sit there and watch."

Hecadoth smiled as he reveled in the feel of Yolda squirming in his grip, until he felt the cold steel of the blade that was pointed at his throat.

"You're going to fight me... Don't get the order wrong Hecadoth." Hilda stated coldly.

"Hmph" he paused, "Did you forget how badly I wiped the floor with you...?"

Hilda response was wrapping him with her demonic powers, giving him a lazy look.

"Oh yeah about that... Back then, I had already used up all of my powers." Hilda said.

_What... is up with this power? _Hecadoth thought, releasing his grip on Yolda.

"Now then, let's see how badly... I wipe the floor with you!" Hilda said, building up her power into the tip of her sword.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE MESSING WITH, YOU DAMN WET NURSE!?" Hecadoth shouted as Hilda struck him in the face, blowing him though the ceiling and all the way to the roof. Hilda then proceeded to jump up the hole she just created. Everyone looked on in shock at the power and destruction they just witnessed. Oga though only smirked and casually walked over to the hole, before creating a zebub emblem at his feet and blasting himself up to the roof.

"Get up. I'm not done getting back for what you did to me before." Hilda commanded.

"...Thc, stupid girl... Don't think you've won just yet." Hecadoth said. He conjured up his spear and sprang at Hilda, attempting a swing for her head. Hilda easily dodge it and the fight was on, though it was very one sided. By the time everyone else made it to the roof, it was over , as they watch Hilda easily dodge Hecadoths strike before turning around and ramming her sword through his stomach.

"How's it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?" Hilda grinned before twisting her sword and pulling it out.

"Bitch" Hacadoth choked as blood spilled from his mouth and he collapsed.

"Hecadoth!" both Naga and Graphel shouted as they attempted to get back at the wet-nurse, but were cut off by Oga as he punched them both in the gut. Hilda then joined Oga in the fight in which they easily defeated them both with Hecadoth out of the way.

Oga walked up to Naga and lifted him up by his collar.

"I want you to relay a message to your leader. If he tries to go after any of my friends or my wife again, then he better be ready to face the dragon that will surely be released. If he wants a fight, I'm more than willing to give him one." Oga said before dropping Naga back onto the ground. He then walked back to Hilda, who was staring at wide-eyed as she tried to process the confession she just heard.

Oga only smirked at her before wrapping his arm around her waist. Hilda broke out of her stupor at his touch and smiled. She leaned into him as they walked off the roof.

Even though they both didn't know how to say it, they both knew that they had each others back, no matter what the situation is.

* * *

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed this story and this epilogue. ****As for part 2 of Let Me In, the first chapter has been plotted out but sadly I'm at camp all next week so I won't be able to work on it till the week after. **

**Anyway,**

**Read and Review please. Till the next one. **

**Frayner out.**


End file.
